One Wish
by Bearbar123
Summary: Kagome gets a spell cast on her when Naraku makes the wish on the shikon jewel, and the only way to get it removed is to kill the one thing she is certain she would never be able to. Rated for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own Inuyasha this is just for fun**

Chapter 1

Naraku held the completed Shikon Jewel in his hands laughing at us as we fought to get to him before he could cast his wish. I knew the world would collapse if he made this wish. I was able to slid under his tentacle and he reached out with another pulling me close.

"Kagome! You unhand her you bastard!"

"Hanyou, you should be bowing before me and begging for mercy, now that I have the miko and the jewel nothing can stop me!"

I struggled trying to get away but Naraku just chuckled more and pulled me up to him. He held me at arms length from him with his gross tentacle and smirked.

"Watch miko, as I cast the wish that will end the world."

"No you can't!"

I reached out grabbing him not hearing what he said as i put as much power into purifying him as possible. I had my hands wrapped around the jewel as well, hoping just doing that would stop the wish.

Suddenly everything exploded and my world went black.

I woke up a few seconds later, my head ringing. The sun was to bright and every sound was amplified by ten. The grass under me pricked my skin and i could feel it all over me, well it smelled horrible, but I couldn't tell what the smell was coming from.

"Lady Kagome is waking up!"

I look over to see Miroku sitting beside me. He gives me some water and tells me to lay still, the smell grew stronger when i faced him so I rolled away trying to find something that didn't stink, since when was his last bath!

"Kagome, are you alright?"

Inuyasha was suddenly next to me lifting me up a bit. He was sniffing me and I just relaxed into him, stuffing my face into his clothes trying to get it to stop hurting.

"Inuyasha, the sun is so bright it hurts! My ears feel like they are on fire."

"Stay still Kagome, i'll take you over to the shade down by the river, i found one just through the trees well you were passed out."

I nodded holding onto Inuyasha as he lifted me up. I could feel the wind going past us and soon I knew we were in the shade. I opened my eyes looking up at him and everything seemed to be clearer then before.

Inuyasha set me down beside the water and then looked down into my eyes. Being here wasn't so bad, i wasn't having the sensory overload I was having before.

"Kagome, your eyes are a different color, and you smell different too. Did Naraku do something to you?"

He sounded like he was yelling when he said that and when I flinched he noticed, moving back from me.

"Kagome, you smell like Sesshomaru now."

I scoot over to the water and look down at the river to see what I looked like. My eyes changed from dark brown to a golden amber color, but my hair had only seemed to grow darker. I turned my head to see my ears pointed like Sesshomaru and I knew what had happened.

"Naraku's wish to become a full blooded demon was given to me when I purified him well the both of us were holding the jewel."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:I do not own inuyasha in any way shape or form. This is all for funsies**

Chapter 2

Inuyasha stared at me with wide eyes. I looked over at the hill as I heard someone walking. It was the others as they made there way to us. Sango was hurt so Miroku was holding her up, and for once I was impressed that he wasn't reaching for her backside.

Shippo dashed down to me and tackled me with a hug. I hugged him back and he nuzzled into me. I could tell he was sniffing me.

"Mama, why do you smell like Inu-baka?"

"When I purified Naraku I was changed into a Inu-yokai. I think it had to do with his wish on the jewel as we were both holding onto it at the time."

Miroku took a couple more steps towards me and I pull back covering my nose, the smell from him was so over powering.

"Miroku, when was the last time you had a bath, I can smell you from here!"

"I had a bath just last week."

"Please stay back, all the senses are overwhelming me, and your smell does not make it better."

Inuyasha stood up and walked over to me. He helped me stand and suddenly I felt very bare. I could feel all the little stuff all over my skin.

"Sango, could I borrow one of your kimonos?"

Sango nodded and I grabbed one of hers from her bag. I moved off and changed into it. I came back sitting down next to Sango I wrapped her wounds and then stood. I would need help to understand this all and I only knew of one inu-yokai, Sesshomaru.

"Inuyasha, I know you want to help me, but I need help from someone else, I need help from him."

"No, your not going to see him! I can help you, i'm an Inu as well."

"But, he is the only full inu-yokai I know, I need help from a full blooded Inu as that is what I was turned into."

Inuyasha huffed and turned away running off. I just sighed and stood.

"Sango, Miroku, please watch over him, he will need help. I'm going to see Sesshomaru, I need his help as a dai-yokai, and I know he wont hurt me."

I turn to leave and Shippo grabs my hand. I look down at him and he climbs up to my shoulder. I let him move down into my arms as I held onto him.

"Mama, please let me come with you! You said you wouldn't leave me!"

"Shippo, I could never leave you. You are welcome to come with me if you want."

Shippo nodded smiling and held onto me as I started to walk away.

**A/N: So now Kagome is leaving, with Shippo! Don't worry there is a way to reverse this, but i'm not telling till the story tells.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I had felt the shift of the world when I had become an Inu-yokai. I knew I would have to deal with it as some point, but for now me and Shippo walked along towards out destination.

Shippo was holding onto my hand as we walked through the trees, before I left I had grabbed what I needed out of my bag and asked Sango to take it to Edo and when the next time I returned home I would take it with me back there.

I had grabbed my brush, bow and arrows, and a couple other things and those were the only things I had grabbed. As we walked we had only been attacked a couple times. I had seen other yokai but they all ran away and I wondered why.

I saw a village ahead of us on the path. It was down a ways in a small valley. Shippo was starting to fall asleep since we had walked all day. I picked him up holding onto him with a smile as he fell asleep in my arms.

When i reached the village I saw it had lots of humans. People looked at me with wide eyes before the head of the village came out to me.

"Hello, I'm am the head of the village Enchi, might I ask what a powerful inu yokai like you are doing here? Are you with Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Thank you Enchi, i am Kagome. I know of Sesshomaru, I use to travel with his half brother. Would there be a place for me and my kit to rest here tonight, we are on the way to Sesshomaru's palace."

"Lady Kagome, you could rest in my house for the night."

"Thank you for this Enchi, I have some knowlege of healing, if anyone in the village is sick I would be willing to look at them for you."

I followed him into the village as I gently awoke Shippo. I had tried to be like Miroku, he had always done this so well. I would heal anyone who was hurt, I couldn't do this without giving them something.

I could feel peoples eyes on me. I smiled at the kids as I passed and they hid behind thier parents. Shippo hopped out of my arms and followed me.

"Mama, are we resting here for the night? We have been walking ever since we left Inu-baka."

"Yes Shippo, stay near me please. I don't want to loose you in the crowd."

As we passed a house I felt the sickness within and I smelled it as well. Slowing to a stop I turned and walked into the house. Laying in the bed there was a women who looked deathly pale. Her kids were sitting around her.

I move over to her and bend down to her. Laying my hand on her chest I left my Rekai come out and flow over her. It gave her peace and calmed her before removing the fever. I pull away once I was done and move to leave.

"If you take some mint and golden yew the fever should not return."

I left and walked after the village head. He looked at me before turning and walking to his house. I follow him in thanking him for the room I lay down with Shippo to rest.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I do not Own inuyasha, sadly.**

Chapter 4

I awoke in the middle of the night feeling a powerful Yokai moving through. I knew I wouldn't be able to hide my power. I needed to get me and Shippo out of there that way the yokai would not hurt the villagers.

"Shippo, wake up, we need to leave, i think something is tracking us, we need to leave right now."

"Okay mamma."

I grab Shippo's hand dragging him along as I run from the village, hoping to lead the yokai away. We ran as fast we could until we came to a clearing. Once there I looked around trying to find a spot to hide Shippo. I push him inside a tree and step out into the middle of the clearing hoping my scent would cover where he was hiding.

The large bear demon burst into the clearing. His eyes looked at me with hunger until he charged. I jump out of the way having no bow and arrows, I had snapped it the first time I tried to use it, and not knowing how to use my demon weapons yet.

I kept avoiding his swings till a backswing hit me and sent me flying across the clearing towards one of the trees. I don't hit the tree though. I look up and see white and I know instantly who it is who saved me.

Sesshomaru pushed me behind him drawing his sword he stepped forward and the demon was dead within seconds. He then turned to me as Shippo ran across the clearing to me.

"Thank you Sesshomaru, I wouldn't have lived if you hadn't come right then."

"Who are you and why do you not adress this Sesshomaru with the proper titles."

"Oh, yea, you probably don't regonize me, Im Kagome, you probably remember Shippo."

"You are Inuyasha's Wench, why are you a demon and where is he, I don't smell him near him."

"It's a long story and it's late, Do you have a camp nearby we can stay at? I'll tell you once Shippo is asleep."

Sesshomaru looks the both of us over before he turns and starts walking away as if he expected us to follow him. I sat after him with Shippo beside me as we walk. I can soon see a fire through the trees and then we step into an opening alongside the road.

Ah-Un was sitting across from us Rin curled up by the dragons side asleep. Jaken was tending the fire to keep them warm. I set Shippo down next to Rin and he falls asleep quickly. I look to Sesshomaru as he sits down under a tree. He looks at me as I sit down next to him.

"Naraku wished upon the jewel, and it went wrong as I tried to purify him at the same time, somehow his wish transfered over to me and this is the form I took."

"Do you know what powers you have? Have you retained your miko powers?"

"I don't know, I haven't had training to control my powers, and I was thinking you could help me with my demon powers."

"I will help you but you must travel with me, I wont let my half-brother travel with me though so you will have to leave your old group."

"I've already left my group behind, please let me keep my kit though."

"The kit can stay."

I thanked him and leaned against the tree next to him falling asleep, I trusted him to watch out for danger and keep us all safe.

**A/N: I know I haven't posted in a while, you may rage at me. I was having a bit of writers block. But now it's solved, I started writing again and will release two chapters today.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:I do not own Inuyasha sadly.**

Chapter 5

When I awoke Sesshomaru was gone but Rin and Shippo were awake. Rin tackled me with a hug right away. I chuckled at her and cooked them some breakfast but I wasn't hungry. I had been eating less and less human food. Sesshomaru walked out from behind a tree and over to me.

"Kagome come with me."

It wouldn't be good to argue with him. I just stood and following him into the woods, We stopped about ten minutes from camp and I stopped and looked around before I looked back to him.

"I noticed you have not hunted yet, you need to eat raw meat every three days, today I will hunt with you but I expect you to hunt for yourself in the future."

We started off towards a lake Sesshomaru teaching me the scents of the animals. He then had me find one on my own before he killed it for me. Before I knew what happened I was eating the meat. I blush as I slowly clean my fingers and my face.

"Once you eat meat a couple more times you will be able to control your beast better Kagome."

"You've been calling me Kagome now, instead of miko."

"Well you are no longer a miko, that much is clear, why call you something you are not, and as I know your name it would be best to call you by that."

"Well Thank you anyway. Sesshomaru-sama."

We start back towards where Shippo and Rin were slowly walking through the trees. I keep looking at him wondering how I would be able to bring up something to turn me back to human.

"Speak, I cannot hear your thoughts even if you try to burn them into the back of my head with your eyes."

"I was wondering if you knew there was a way for me to return to being human?"

"I don't know anything about how to turn a demon into a human but I might know someone who does know about it. I shall take you to her."

"Thank you Sesshomaru, it means alot to me and I will find a way to pay you back."

"You may not want to pay me back when you meet her."

**A/N: Please tell me what you think guys? Don't worry, I have something big planned for this one, and the least 20 chapters, probably more.**


End file.
